Burn
Ahhh, my third deck construction so far. This deck is pretty much what the title says. =) This is currently under construction for facing fake gods so I might add or take away a few cards later on. It works decently asgainst lv 3 AI, unless you get a bad draw. You should have around 10k gold + extremely good luck, for the good current version of this deck, more money = better. You'll need: 1 mark of fire 9 fire pillar (upgrades are ok, but not your priority) 1 rain of fire (upgrades are useful, but only your third choice) 2 defags 3 fire nymphs (upgrades are really usefull! #2 in your list of upgrading) * ArchDragonKin-DO NOT UPGRADE THESE! If you do, then it will give +6/-6, but Archangel can only heal 5 damage per angel. Upgrade Rage Potion to Rage Elixir for a powerful creature control, but not the Red Nymph. Keep them unupgraded to do better with the Archangle. 6 light pillars (upgrades are ok, but not your priority) 4 archangel (must upgrade to guardian angel to archangel first, unupgraded works but upgraded is for best result.) 1 fareinheit/ morning glory (use both if you have upgraded flying weapon) 2 miracles 1 reflectve shield/mirror shield 3 rage potions (Add a few firebolts if you want) Gameplay The point of this is to have a pair of fire nymph and an archangel on the field. The nymph would rage the archangel, then the archangel would heal itself meaing or the nymph rage itself while the archangel heals it. This allow a gain of +5 attack every turn without the bad side effect of losing 5 health. Another possible strategy is to play archangel, spacebar, rage potion it, and then heal it until you draw a fire nymph. Using the less cliche'd phrase of rinse and repeat, "Burn and Heal," until AI dies of a 32 attack archangel. Reason for card choice Light & fire pillars are obvious, no point of explaining Rain of fire is for field control Rage potion is mainly substituting fire nymph's skill to boost archangel Defags gets rids of annoying permanents such as lobtominzier or ice wall. Fire nymph pumps up archangel, or be used as an underrated field control monster. (Raging on your opponents' monster which have 5 health or less is a way better damaging card than owl's eye, it could be used in a combo with rain of fire for 8 damage, or if two fire nymphs are on the field it is pretty much a lawn mower.) Archangel is your main attacker as well as the healer in case of poison. The only draw back is it only has 7 hp and could easily be wiped out by firebolts. Weapons deals decent damage, nothing else to it. Miracles can get you out of a tight situation Mirror shield protects you from dreaded spells and if upgraded it can also reduce the hp that you lose. Nhan1st 02:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Nhan1stNhan1st 02:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions on this deck is really appreciated. I'm trying to find the best fire to light pillar ratio and pillars to monster ratio. Ty for your help beforehand. :)